Hailkal R
The Bogen Hailkal R is a two-door coupé that appears in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The car's design is influenced by German styling. The car's side profile bears heavy resemblance to the , however the front end and wheels have been influenced by the . The front quarter ducts and the rear lights are based on those of the BMW M4. The front of this car is relatively simple; it features two curved headlights whose inner edges run parallel to the central grille. The front grille has a flat upper edge and a curved lower edge which forms part of the bonnet/hood elevation line. The main body of the car is also fairly simple with the sides of car having no bulges. The side of the car does highlight aggressive styling relating to the car's sporting nature; the wheels are surrounded by flared arches. The greenhouse area of the car is very smooth, indicated by how the greenhouse smoothly combines with the rear end body section of the car. Since the car's initial form it has been updated to feature a roof. In the center of the roof, just in front of the rear windscreen, this car features a shark-fin antenna. A discreet brake light strip is mounted internally, just below the top edge of the rear windscreen. The car's wheels were also updated from the initial design; the car now features split eight spoke wheels, wrapped in medium profile tires. The rear end of the car features curved lighting with the upper edge having an almost diagonal curve, red LED lighting illuminates the edges of the unit. In between the two tail lights, there is an impression, made for license plate mounting, at the top of this area there is a chrome strip. The manufacturer logo is located in the center above the chrome strip. On top of the boot/trunk lid, a small CFRP rear wing is mounted. Sporting influence is prevalent in the rear bumper of the car; it incorporates a CFRP diffuser with a twin-circle exhaust tip on either side. Performance the car features a powerful V8/V10 engine, with a 6-speed semi-automatic transmission connected to the rear wheels. With regards to handling, the car produces very little body-roll when taking a sharp turn. This may be due to the car having a very stiff anti-roll bar setup within its suspension system. While not very durable, it can go fast thanks to its great top speed and acceleration. Overview ;Watch Dogs |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = V8 (In-game model) V10 (Cover) |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 6 }} Variants *In Watch Dogs, a unique black version with custom wheels is used by the Chicago South Club. *In Watch Dogs 2, a unique black version with three white stripes is used by the Bratvas members. Locations ''Watch Dogs'' *Available in the Car On Demand app, for free. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *Available in the Total Motors car dealership, for $22,500. Gallery Haikal_R_HD.png|Front view of Haikal R from Watch Dogs. German MKIII (Rear&Side)-WatchDogs.jpg|A rear and side view of the car. European Coupe (Rear)-WD.jpg|A rear and side view of the car, in its early form, lacking the CFRP roof, spoiler and shark fin antenna. German MKIII (Original-RearFlamespit)-WatchDogs.jpg|The car backfiring. HaikalR_Bratva.jpg|A Hailkal R used by the Bratva in Watch Dogs 2. Trivia *This is a sports coupé with a , giving it the capacity to seat four people. Two headrests can be seen in the second row of seats in the car, however, in-game it can only fit two people. *The car features a double-blip alarm, which can be hacked, avoiding the need for a window to be smashed in order to steal the car. *This is the first car in the Watch Dogs universe which was seen driven by a protagonist (Aiden Pearce). *The car shares center console with that of the Amargosa Turbo. *In the Gameplay Demo of Watch Dogs 2, Marcus and Wrench can be seen getting in this car. *In previous generation versions of the game, the front end will not crumple or deform in any way. The hood and front bumper can loosen and break off, but no real physical deformation is present. This may have to do with an unforseen hardware limitation. **If a Hailkal R modified and driven by the Chicago South Club is stolen, the front end will deform like it's current generation counterpart. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Muscle Cars